


The ballad of Azula Sozin

by Anewhope303



Series: The ballad of Azula Sozin [1]
Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A companion peice to my art, A lot of murder, Alternate universe: modern with bending, Based on “the ballad of Sara berry”, Gen, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Songfic, katara is the girlfriend I’m not sure if that’s clear, poor Zuko, tw/ violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: A rewrite of the ballad of Sara berry for AzulaCompanion piece for my art
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The ballad of Azula Sozin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The ballad of Azula Sozin

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of this  
> I basically just changed the names
> 
> (Also lets pretend that prom king and queen are the same title)
> 
> My art: https://perry-the-rebelpus.tumblr.com/post/633164312266129408/inspired-by-the-ballad-of-sara-berry-prom-queen

[I drew this to go along with the story ](https://perry-the-rebelpus.tumblr.com/post/633164312266129408/inspired-by-the-ballad-of-sara-berry-prom-queen)

  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.

Azula Sozin was a popular bitch  
Hot bending, hot girl, cheer captain, plus she was rich  
That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch:  
Her brother burned his face in a “accident”.

The nominations for prom royalty came  
Azula’s senior year, and Queen was her claim—  
Till gossip stirred the student body would name  
Zuko Sozin king of the prom.

"Azula,” her father said, "Life is a Prom.  
I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"

You taste the silver, ‘Zula! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you Queen of High School Land.

So obsessed, our ‘Zula near lost her mind.  
To life un-Prom-related, Azula was blind;  
She shoved her squad, her clique and girlfriend behind—  
Still scar-faced Zuko held to the lead.

Soon Azula’s sanity was hung by a thread,  
Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead,  
Till then, at last, her girlfriend texted and said:  
"I'm taking Zuko to the senior Prom."

"Azula, " her father said, "Why be so calm?  
There's just no future for a Princess at Prom..."

You taste the silver, ‘Zula ! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you Queen of High School Land.

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.

Some girls are rational but Azula was not  
She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:  
There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—  
And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot:

"T" is for Ty Lee, drinking poisoned punch.  
"Y is for Yue, dashed on a rock (crunch)  
"O" is what Toph said when Azula bludgeoned her brains  
And "M" is Mai’s charred remains.  
"K" is for katara, quiet, drowned in the pool.  
"S" is for Suki’s pieces spread round the school  
But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops  
A scar-faced boy can bring an “N” for end by calling the cops.

You got your silver ‘Zula, you got your crown  
You got their blood on your roses in hand  
You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,  
As you crowned you Queen of High School Land!

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
God save the Queen...  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
God save the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
The Queen of High School Land.  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
The Queen of High School Land.

They wrapped her wrists in silver, they took her crown  
As they washed her bloody fingers and hands.  
Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,  
As she screamed, "I'm Queen of High School Land!"  
At least in her head, she’s Queen of High School Land  
Pity the dead! She’s Queen of High School Land.  
(Check ‘Zula , Choose ‘Zula , Vote for Azula Sozin.)  
(Check ‘Zula , Choose ‘Zula , Vote for Azula Sozin.)


End file.
